


【银魂乙女】【冲田总悟x你】Dilemma

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127
Summary: 恶俗√三观不正√偷情√*18岁警官X25岁人妻*





	【银魂乙女】【冲田总悟x你】Dilemma

当服务员递给你房卡时，你的思绪仍然纷乱。  
自从你怀孕以后，你和总悟已经有一年多没有见面了。  
你恍惚忆起当你告诉总悟自己已经怀有丈夫的孩子并对他提出“暂时不要再见面”的要求时，少年尚且稚嫩而清秀的脸上露出了与年龄不符的落寞神情。  
“是么……那还真是恭喜。”不过总悟很快就调整回了平常漫不经心的状态，故作轻松地扬起嘴角朝你贺喜。  
那天总悟在床上变得异常粗暴，甚至用皮质腰带将你的双手捆在一旁的护栏上，无视你吃痛的呻吟声，一遍又一遍地将硬挺的肉刃送往你的体内，深到极致。他毫不怜惜地一口咬上你脆弱的脖颈，像野兽圈定地盘一样留下自己的印记，那一个个暗红色的吻痕过了好几天才逐渐褪去。  
你本以为自己以后再也没有机会和总悟相见，也曾担心过总悟已经对自己失去了兴趣。  
不过令你欣喜的是，总悟仍接受了你的邀请。  
你先行一步来到酒店，怀着兴奋又忐忑的心情梳洗完毕，换上薄纱睡衣等待少年的到来。  
“混蛋土方又给我安排了一堆破事，我明天一定要在他的午饭里下泻药……”刚从警局回来的总悟连警服都没来得及换便急忙赴约了，他一进门就向你抱怨起自己的倒霉上司。  
注意到你特意穿上的性感睡衣，总悟挑了挑眉，轻浮地笑道：“穿得这么暴露是想要引诱我吗夫人？”  
你笑而不语，伸出双臂揽过总悟的脖子，将娇艳欲滴的红唇奉上。  
当你接触到总悟微凉的薄唇后，熟悉的触感勾起了你过去与总悟相处时点点滴滴的回忆，一年多里积攒的思念和渴望在此时一发不可收拾地喷涌而出，拉不上关闭的闸。  
你主动地勾住总悟的舌，颇色情地舔舐吮吸起来，总悟配合地张开嘴，任由你肆意胡闹。  
不够，还不够。  
还想要更多——  
透明的津液顺着你们的嘴角流下，你忍不住前倾身体，丰满的酥胸紧紧贴着总悟的胸膛。  
总悟察觉到了你的急切，却继续不紧不慢地解着衬衣的纽扣，像在故意吊你的胃口。  
“小总真过分……”你不满地小声抱怨道。  
总悟嘴边的笑意不减，他突然扯住了你的脸颊，还恶意地往两边拉了拉“过分的是夫人你吧？一年半的放置play很有趣呢，你倒是不怕我在外面抱别的女人……”  
尽管知道总悟只是在开玩笑，你的心还是像被针狠狠扎了一下，刺痛不已。  
你怎么可能接受总悟去拥抱别的女人。  
“都说一孕傻三年，夫人你还真是可爱，与其想那些有的没的还不如好好考虑一下怎么补偿我吧。”总悟揉乱了你的头发，及时打断你的胡思乱想。  
“我明白了。”  
你踢掉了高跟鞋，然后半跪在地毯上，伸手去解总悟的裤腰带。  
“如果做得好的话，我可以考虑不用这个。”总悟正把玩着一个未开封的避孕套。  
你的内心有一点小雀跃，因为你曾经对总悟说过“不想隔着一层做”，只不过当时出于各方面的考虑，总悟并没有答应。  
口腔被异物塞满的滋味并不好受，但你强忍着喉咙的不适感，尽心尽力地吞吐着总悟已经变得灼热的性器。“唔……再含深一点，注意牙齿不要碰到我……对，就是这样。”总悟像正在教授学生一样循循善诱地引导你如何口交。你望着总悟正陶醉在快感中而半眯的红眸，只感到浑身燥热无比，迫不及待地想要总悟狠狠地肏干自己已经变得湿润的花穴。待一股腥涩的热精在你的口腔中喷涌而出时，你一滴不落地全部咽了下去，总悟用拇指为你拭去嘴角残留的精液，满意地称赞道：“好乖。”  
你的脸快熟透了。  
被一个小自己7岁的男人摸头夸奖的感觉，很奇妙。  
糟糕，心脏跳得好快。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————  
双腿跪地，身体前倾，屁股高高地撅起。  
你现在在床上摆出的姿势，像极了发情期中正在求欢的母狗。  
你羞得把脸埋在枕头里。  
你已经被总悟脱得一丝不挂了。  
总悟插了两根手指在你那已经湿淋淋的花穴里，模拟着性交的动作在紧致的甬道中翻搅抽插，汩汩流出的淫水打湿了他的手掌。  
你空虚的身体终于得到了些许的满足，你情不自禁地摆动起腰肢，渴求总悟更多的给予。  
总悟拍了拍你不安分的屁股，力道不轻也不重，你惊呼出声，下意识收缩小穴，把总悟的手指绞得更紧了。  
你听到后方传来总悟低低的笑声“已经完全湿透了啊，就这么想要我吗？”  
你被欲火折磨得快要发狂，胡乱地点了点头。  
总悟撤出了手指，换成已经蓄势待发的肉刃抵在正一张一合的花穴处，却迟迟没有下一步的动作。  
“想要什么就自己好好的说出来，不然我不明白。”  
又开启奇怪的开关了。  
你有些崩溃地想道。  
“请把你的肉棒放进我的小穴……”你最终还是向抖s恶势力妥协了。  
“然后呢？”总悟还是没打算放过你。  
“然后……用力干我。”你决定暂时把脸皮丢在一边。  
“遵命，我的夫人。”  
总悟勾起嘴角。  
狠狠地顶入。


End file.
